


hopeless youth just so uncouth

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, could also be considered harry/merlin/eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: He was never able to deny Eggsy the things he wanted, even before they became involved.





	hopeless youth just so uncouth

**Author's Note:**

> https://78.media.tumblr.com/8c36ca274207cac02c725c89eaf8996f/tumblr_oy7d66e8Ad1r33wv9o1_400.gif
> 
> title from the sundays' Hideous Towns

Eggsy looks _so pleased_ with himself when he spins around to show Harry the glasses he's wearing. They're mostly standard Groucho glasses. but the eyebrows and mustache are _wiggling_ , courtesy of the wind-up dial on the nose.

" _Harry_." His real eyebrows waggle the best they can under the plastic ones. "I _need_ them."

Harry gives him The Look, the one that says that just because Eggsy has him wrapped around his little brat finger that doesn't mean he'll waste money on little novelty things that will break in a day.

And Eggsy knows The Look, and he's prepared for it, and he shoots _That Look_ right back; he _knows_ it's stupid and pointless, but that's why it's _so fun_ , and _Harry_ , it's only a _dollar_ , that's not even a pound, _please_.

And then Harry's _Look_ breaks for a split second, because _God_ , he loves to make Eggsy happy, even if it's over something silly like this.

Eggsy's Look crumbles and bursts into a smile, because he knows he's already won.

"Eggsy," Harry sighs, "do you _really_ need them?"

Eggsy beams at him.

"No," he answers, honestly. "I want them."

He steps closer -- it's a small blessing that the store is nearly empty, because Eggsy presses himself up against Harry in a way that can't be written off as platonic or familial like a kiss to the top of his head or a hand at the small of his back sometimes can be.

"Kind of like I think _you_ might _want_ me to ride you stupid when we get back to our hotel tonight." He whispers it, close enough to Harry's mouth that he then only has to push his jaw forward to kiss him.

He lets Eggsy do it, because he's only sabotaging himself; Harry will never get tired of him working himself up just from kissing him, and watching him squirm in his own skin because he's gotten too excited thinking about what comes next, even if they're in an inopportune place like a Dollar Tree toy aisle.

Eggsy pulls away much warmer than he'd been, breath a little faster than it should be, and he tries to look up at Harry like he needs him _now_ , just to push him that last bit toward giving in and giving Eggsy what he wants.

"Darling," Harry sighs, trying to sound put-upon (even though Eggsy _does_ get to him almost as bad as he'll get to himself). "Have you forgotten you're wearing a pair of fucking gag glasses?"

Eggsy laughs.

"No."

Harry takes them off him, but kisses him again in apology.

"I thought you said you wanted to get a drink?"

Eggsy rolls his eyes, but reluctantly pulls away from him and leaves to find a drink cooler.

Harry waits until he's out of earshot to whisper, "You get that, Merlin?"

"Confirmed. Shall we get him twenty or fifty?"

Harry scoffs to himself.

"Twenty, Merlin. Let's not _spoil_ him."

Merlin scoffs on the other end too, but Harry can hear him typing an order in. It might be a little more expensive to buy them online, rather than just getting them now, but it's worth it for Eggsy. Twenty of them means, unfortunately, that when the one he’s already slipped in his jacket inevitably breaks in a week, he won't be heartbroken and trying to fly all the way back to _America_ to get a new pair.

They'll be in the States a little longer, a week at a minimum, so Merlin will deliver them to Eggsy's house. Have Roxy get a picture of the package at his door when she checks on JB, let him know Harry sent him a surprise.

If he's lucky, it'll get there right around the time they're wrapping up the mission, and Eggsy will _ravish_ him in their hotel room in thanks, whether Harry decides to tell him what it is or not.

He smiles to himself as he meets Eggsy at the checkout.

**Author's Note:**

> not written: eggsy very seriously trying to give harry a blowjob with them on and then refusing to keep going unless harry winds the eyebrows back up again


End file.
